The need to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions is well known. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that either reduce or completely eliminate reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are one type of vehicle being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on the internal combustion engine to propel the vehicle.
The powertrain of an electrified vehicle is typically equipped with a battery assembly including a plurality of battery cells that store electric power for powering the electric machines and other electric loads of the electrified vehicle. A support structure (i.e., end walls, side walls, etc.) generally surrounds the battery cells to build a battery array. Some form of a lifting feature is typically required for handling the battery array during the assembly and packaging portions of the manufacturing process.